Great White Shark
The mighty great white shark (Carcharodon carcharias) is often mistakenly thought of as the most voracious predator of the seas, and even has a reputation as a ferocious man-eater, something that sadly has been hugely exaggerated by the media. Their powerful body is supported by a cartilaginous skeleton (as opposed to the bone skeleton of most other vertebrates), is streamlined for efficient movement through the water, and has a pointed snout, two large, sickle-shaped pectoral fins and a large triangular first dorsal fin. The mouth is armed with an array of sharply pointed, serrated teeth; indeed the generic name is derived from the Greek word carcharos for ragged and odon for tooth. These sharks are grey or bronze on the upper surface of the body and are white underneath. They have an acute sense of smell and are able to sense electric fields through sensors in the snout. Roles * It played MetalBeard in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Tyrannosaurus in Fantasia (NatureRules1 Version) * It played One of the Vultures in King of Sea Creatures and Walrus and the King * It played Magic Mirror in Elephant White and the Seven Jungle Cats (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Dragonzord in Beastly Morphin Power Rangers * It played Wallabee Beatles/Numbuh 4 in Codename: Water Creatures Next Door * It played Bruce in Finding Nemo Remake Gallery GreatWhiteShark.jpg Geri-murphy-more-space_600x300.jpg IMG_0440.jpg|Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends - 6x07 - The Bloo Superdude and The Great Creator of Everything's Awesome Ceremony of Fun That He's Not Invited to.avi snapshot 05.27 -2016.09.02 18.59.48-.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-919.jpg|The Little Mermaid (1989) hotel3-animationscreencaps.com-4597.jpg|Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) reef2-disneyscreencaps.com-7608.jpg|The Reef 2: High Tide (2012) IMG_9867.jpg|Shrek 2 (2004) despicable-me-disneyscreencaps.com-5600.jpg|Despicable Me (2010) madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-4170.jpg|Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) IMG_8863.jpg animals-united-disneyscreencaps.com-4906.jpg White_Shark_(Blue_Fang).jpg CTCD Shark.jpg SHARKARTWORK.png TDI Sharks.png HTF Sharks.jpg Achillestheshark.jpg Dexter's Lab Sharks.jpg IMG_7826.PNG|Rocky and Bullwinkle (2014) IMG_7929.PNG Sea Level Julius.jpg Sharko .jpg Crash_Bandicoot_N._Sane_Trilogy_Shark.png MROTP Great White Shark.jpg IMG 2879.PNG|Orca (1977) IMG 8633.PNG IMG 9346.JPG KND Sharks.jpg IMG 6444.JPG IMG 0734.PNG IMG 8702.PNG Lenny.png|Lenny from Shark Tale Sharks2.jpg Screenshot 20180320-065421.jpg IMG 7621.JPG 72ED04BB-3A9E-48E9-9340-059265F22B5B.jpeg|Pings (1997) Stanley_Great_White_Shark.png|Stanley (2001-2007) TWT Great White Shark.jpg|The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) Bendy Meets Great White Shark.png Shark, Great White.jpg SitBC_Shark.png Fishes.jpg UTAUC Shark.png Batw 016 shark.png UTAUC Shark 2.png S2.png Oliver the Great White Shark.jpeg Star_meets_Great_White_Shark.png|Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil (2015) Anemenome Blue Tang Clownfish Dolphin Eel Flounder Goldfish Hermit Crab Isopod Jellyfish Krill Lobster Manatee Narwhal Octopus Penguin Queen Conch Ray Shark Turtle Urchin Viperfish Whale X-ray Fish Yellow Boxfish Zebra Shark.jpg Bart and Great White.jpg 0187B466-BBA0-418B-8BEB-E2935514B648.jpeg|Brainzy counting song shark Stanley-charades-animals.png Stanley ocean animals01.png Great white shark reader rabbit 1st grade.jpg The Largest Dangerous Animal is the Elephant.jpg Shark_in_seabert_the_adventure_continues.jpg Finding Nemo Bruce.png Shark-fmafafe.jpg mascot_4.gif shark tale white.jpg endless ocean great white.jpg ocean sharks.jpg hungry shark white.jpg P9860588.JPG hungry shark world great white.jpg shark night white.jpg hungry shark night great white.jpg hungry shark whitedsfg.jpg doreamon white.jpg dolphin story white.jpg ace fishing white shark.jpg Picture4.png white shark.png wii great.jpg sammy-adventures-disneyscreencaps.com-4694.jpg P9830451.JPG P9830450.JPG Scout's Safari Shark.png Ox-tales-s01e083-shark.jpg White-shark-wildlife-park-2.jpg 62E8101F-09EC-47E6-834A-11E98521B0A5.jpeg|Wreck it Ralph Breaks the Internet DSC09611.JPG Okinawa aquarium great white.jpg IMG_0129.jpg dk gr.jpg hungry shark heroas great.jpg Shark ty-the-tasmanian-tiger.png 0444a3b00ba9e1767b3a16109e6e6c406c7dc112.jpg Mickey and Bruce.png Great-white-shark-70M2659-03.jpg MG 4119-2k.jpg Dd-1950-10-13-shark.png Brunt the Great White.png|Brunt the Great White Shark 638262.jpg mobile_bg_m.jpg Ribbits-riddles-shark.png Shedd Aquarium Shark.png Shark usborne my first thousand words.png Robert De Niro is the voice of Lino in Shark Tale Wallpaper 8 800.jpg Don Lino.png Don-lino-shark-tale.jpg Don Lino in Shark Tale.jpg Lenny-shark-tale-5 23.jpg Sand Shark 56.jpg MSB Rides Again Shark.png ZT-Tiger Shark.png Simpsons Shark.png IMG_1680.jpg Sharks in hugo lek och lar 7 hugo och djuren i havet.png Shark in hugo lek och lar 7 hugo och djuren i havet.png Omaha Zoo Sharks.png Stanley and joy meet a shark.png Safari Island Great White Shark.png Schleich great white shark.jpg Sharks size by SameerPrehistorica.jpg White_Death.png Stanley Griff meets Great White Shark.png TBLOTN Shark Shiver.png Great White Shark IC.jpg thumb_2_1280x720.jpg SML Shark.png Streex-street-sharks-3.39.jpg Sharko.png 7D1E396F-BB64-4412-890A-44726347549A.jpeg SML Shark-02.png Edenia Shark Zord.png Great_White_Shark_NSZ .jpg Shark SS.jpg Francesco-giglio-tfctemplate23.jpg nationalgeographic coloringbook shark.gif Blue's Clues Shark.png ralphbreaksinternet-animationscreencaps.com-7573.jpg ralphbreaksinternet-animationscreencaps.com-7577.jpg Bruce.jpg Science blaster jr marine animals.png Batw-animal encyclopedia-shark.png Elmo-as-a-Shark-Elmo-s-World-elmo-41156458-300-230.jpg 2018-05-09_21.55.11.jpg 20190930 223447.jpg Family Guy Shark.png Zt2-whiteshark.jpg MMHM Shark.png GreatWhiteShark.png Uncle Grandpa Shark.png IMG_0688.jpg IMG 1647.jpg IMG 1645.jpg IMG 1628.jpg IMG 1667.jpg IMG_1670.jpg Screenshot_20180623-115912_2.png IMG_0599.jpg Wild Republic Great White Shark.png Animal Face-Off Great White.png The_mermaid_2_riger.jpg Troy_the_Tiger_Shark.png TN_Sand_Tiger_Shark.png BTJG Shark.png Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-4248.jpg Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-923.jpg Screenshot_20190203-212035.png Is a Crocodile a Reptile? S.C.O.O.B.Y..jpeg Books DSC_4878.jpg DSC_4947.jpg DSC_4915.jpg DSC 4910.JPG DSC 4920fg.jpg 20150523_171733.jpg IMG_0030wefgzd.JPG IMG 0070.JPG IMG 0271reef.JPG IMG 0542.JPG IMG_2712.JPG Shark usborne my first thousand words.png IMG_2864.JPG IMG 8939yuhi.JPG IMG_9691.JPG B7873FEB-E6E3-4F36-A9B8-D3D6B3B94182.jpeg BCFEB90F-400D-4B7B-9A81-F0018C17DA7B.jpeg 337A432A-C861-41D0-B4CC-7D799E399275.jpeg 6A055D20-F3AA-4AB5-89C8-D628711CB2B3.jpeg 06D63963-21DF-41E0-A3A1-7DFDA24C7ADC.jpeg B7F0A939-C60E-4177-A04C-D33682A9FDD4.jpeg 3C85BD15-4CAF-40D8-A39A-F638BA93740D.jpeg 7EB2DFC6-9A9D-4227-9BD0-C55D57FB7062.jpeg 12670668-BAB9-4D53-A8B4-3306F1407C0E.jpeg A7C8B976-FADD-429B-BBD2-AC983AD816A6.jpeg 2A2F6136-5B4B-49DB-A354-4718C6DF5274.jpeg AE7F6FFE-3615-498B-B418-B902F5539559.jpeg 9CC42B41-FB40-4CE3-9949-DD004BA89ACE.jpeg 94C15940-6789-486B-BCB2-E41791E6586F.jpeg B5819A03-10DD-4149-BD59-557D46343AD1.jpeg 0B34EDD1-F1EA-41CD-8882-A6D96A67794A.jpeg 55584F59-11EA-4730-A1E1-346D72DFC1ED.jpeg 9A174E13-5E67-4015-95B4-530755ECAFB6.jpeg 71535EB4-D3E6-448A-AD44-D1FB4A8DE3BC.jpeg 82646FC5-E4F7-559B-BC55-E2AC5B9EF4CD.jpeg F8B17427-EE6C-4459-ACD4-87B8BADED10E.jpeg B993A203-305E-4E1E-AF2D-C63DBBD5A27C.jpeg F636A2A6-280E-5C26-02EE-27F540C02746.jpeg 811F87F1-7F1A-4319-B970-B68F689BCC0C.jpeg 0FA55740-95E7-4C42-BE35-20C1998A3204.jpeg 2B39246F-94B0-4D2D-B9AB-2B5081249306.jpeg 46C536E3-283A-4D3C-B216-0BE67DFBDBCB.jpeg 5380EE69-0447-40C6-A62B-497F9A3C7FE0.jpeg CC1FCD2D-66F6-40B1-AC3F-1F805B9458FC.jpeg 7A76750C-4297-46E1-B570-C7BE49C8B400.jpeg 4E9A73DF-CD46-5D6D-C40E-4CCCA060D1DB.jpeg 20CC515F-E1D6-44F0-88F4-7ED870D39D83.jpeg ACF5E37C-9FE4-4E46-B7D9-EAF69CA301AB.jpeg FE34E621-3275-4715-A17B-02427B2CE59A.jpeg 7083CFBF-463D-4EDD-B9D5-4256CFD0A77E.jpeg 00195FD7-774F-4B73-AF72-D1FB11EFA833.jpeg D5A52ACF-13BD-44A7-806F-EF80C5EDFE9C.jpeg B65AE5E3-DA70-4D23-989D-96F0B6E47326.jpeg IMG_1694.JPG Sea Monsters: Prehistoric Predators of the Deep IMG 3397.jpg IMG 3395.jpg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Ocean Animals Category:Sharks Category:The Little Mermaid Animals Category:Finding Nemo Animals Category:Nemo Franchise Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Animals United Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Jurassic Park Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Despicable Me Animals Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Animals Category:Shark Tale Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Jaws Animals Category:The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl Animals Category:Orca Animals Category:The Fairly OddParents Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:The Road to El Dorado Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:Happy Tree Friends Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Swiss Family Robinson Animals Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Grey Animals Category:Adventure to Fitness Animals Category:Splash and Bubbles Animals Category:Zig and Sharko Animals Category:Scooby Doo Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Deadly Animals Category:Ace Ventura Animals Category:Planet Coaster Animals Category:Monterey Bay Aquarium Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:All Hail King Julien Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:DuckTales Animals Category:Dragon Ball Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Pings (Pierre Coffin) Animals Category:Exmanchina Animals Category:SuperMarioLogan Animals Category:The Wacky World of Tex Avery Animals Category:Hotel Transylvania Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Steven Universe Animals Category:Bubble Guppies Animals Category:The Jungle Book Animals Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Shark and Other Sea Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:Ocean Life Dictionary Animals Category:Deadly Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:Big and Little Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Predator Showdown Animals Category:Predator Splashdown Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Creatures of the Deep Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Actual Size Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2: Marine Mania Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Predators (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Builders Animals Category:Apex Predators Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Sea Creatures (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Endangered Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Yo-Kai Watch Animals Category:Real-Life Monsters Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:The A to Z Book of Wild Animals Animals Category:Sharks and Predators of the Deep Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Killer Creatures Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:Kenneth Lilly's Animals Animals Category:My Top 20 Predators Animals Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Dangerous Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Monster Family Animals Category:Life Size Books Animals Category:Killer Creatures (Life Size Books) Animals Category:Tom Jackson's A-Z of Animals Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:JumpStart Animals Category:As Told by Ginger Animals Category:Ren and Stimpy Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Sharks and Underwater Monsters Animals Category:CatDog Animals Category:The Animal Book (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:My Dad the Rock Star Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Vulnerable Animals Category:Endless ocean animals Category:Endless ocean 2 blue world animals Category:Okinawa churaumi aquarium animals Category:Osaka aquarium kaiyukan animals Category:Blue reef adventures animals Category:Sharks and Other Deadly Ocean Creatures Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:The Land Before Time Animals Category:Pixar Animation Studios Animals Category:DreamWorks Animals Category:Ox Tales Animals Category:Nature's Deadliest Creatures Animals Category:Steve Parker Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Roger Priddy Animals Category:Predators (Smart Kids) Animals Category:Ty the Tasmanian Tiger Animals Category:Non-Disney Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Toy Story Animals Category:Sea Level Animals Category:Paula Hammond's A-Z of Sharks Animals Category:Countdown to Extinction: Animals in Danger Animals Category:Down, Down, Down (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:Nam Nguyen Animals Category:Undersea Creatures Animals Category:Wild, Wild World Animals Category:Wild Cats and Other Dangerous Predators Animals Category:Planet Earth Animals Category:Planet Earth: Big World, Small World Animals Category:Dangerous Animals (Extreme Animals) Animals Category:They Call Me Woolly Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:100 Facts: Oceans Animals Category:The Pebble and the Penguin Animals Category:Peanuts Animals Category:The Incredibles Animals Category:Lilo and Stitch Animals Category:Animals and their habitats animals Category:Jonny Quest Animals Category:100 Facts: Deadly Creatures Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:Moana Animals Category:Peter Pan Animals Category:Assassin's Creed Animals Category:Shedd Aquarium Animals Category:Toledo Zoo Animals Category:Book of World Records - Animal World Animals Category:The Usborne First Thousand Words Animals Category:Hugo and the Animals of the Ocean Animals Category:Mackerel sharks Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:The ocean hunter animals Category:Hungry shark heroes animals Category:Impossible Creatures Animals Category:The Reef Animals Category:Sea Monsters: Prehistoric Predators of the Deep Animals Category:SuperBowserLogan Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:Animasaurus Animals Category:22rho2 Category:Ryan Ho Category:The Usborne Living World Encyclopedia Animals Category:Help! I'm a Fish Animals Category:The Dolphin: Story of a Dreamer Animals Category:How Animals Live Animals Category:Ace Angler Animals Category:Weird n' Wild Creatures Animals Category:Reef Life A Guide to Tropical Marine Life Animals Category:Elmo's World Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Shrek Animals Category:Wonder Zoo Animals Category:The Usborne Big Book of Big Animals Animals Category:Canopy Books Animals Category:Real Life Monsters (Canopy Books) Animals Category:Ice Age Animals Category:Family Guy Animals Category:The Most Extreme Animals Category:The Boss Baby Animals Category:Fish & Shellfish and Other Aquatic Creatures Animals Category:Jumanji (TV Series) Animals Category:Wild Republic Animals Category:Animal Face-Off Animals Category:The Nut Job Animals Category:Bindi the Jungle Girl Animals